Team MDCS (Medics)
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: They were once a team. A family, the bond they share with each other could never be broken or so they believed. When one of their own falls this family parts ways losing contact with each other for years, now four of them have reunited willing to try their hand at being heroes once more. But their enemies stilly lurk in the shadows thirsting for revenge, but they won't die easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben: Hey everyone *Yawns* welcome to the third story for RWBY month Hope you enjoy it. *Falls asleep on couch***

 **Peridot: Really? That's all you have to say?**

 **Amethyst: What elese do you want him to say?**

 **Peridot: The disclaimer at least!**

 **Ben: Fine, we don't own anything or anyone in the story. There happy?**

 **Peridot: Actually, yes I am you actually did something for once.**

 **Amethyst proceeds to throw pie in her face for no reason.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Old friends, New Life**

'This is…interesting." Thought one Cinder Fall as she, Adam, Mercury and Roman watched her subordinate Emerald Sustrai have a drinking contest with Romans partner Neo under the supervision of a blonde haired girl.

It had come as a surprise when the red eyed girl had embraced the ice cream loving girl in a hug when she had hired Roman to work with the White Fang under her. Apparently the two had known each other for quite some time, when inquired how the two of them looked at each other with uncertainty before Emerald said that their past was better off left in the there. Cinder had narrowed her eyes but had reluctantly nodded saying that she expected an answer somewhere in the future.

Then there was the conversation she and Mercury had stumbled upon a week prior to today.

 **(Flashback)**

"Ugh, do I have to?" Mercury said as he and Cinder walked towards the room Emerald was staying in.

Cinder rolled her eyes at the boys laziness. "Yes Mercury you are both needed for the assignment I have for you." The false maiden said as she approached Emeralds door.

"No, Neo I haven't seen Cole or Steve since the team split."

This caused Cinder to stop herself from knocking on Emeralds door. Neo was here? What did they mean by team?

"Cinder?" Mercury said only to be shushed by his boss as they continued to listen in on their companions' conversation.

"I've only had contact with Death in the past five years."

Silence.

"T-that's none of your business Neo!"

Cinder and Mercury shared a look, did Emerald just stutter?

"No I haven't used the juice at all Neo, haven't put on the suit either."

"Yes, I know Neo…I know….I KNOW DAMNIT!"

Cinder and Mercury recoiled from the sudden yell Emerald had let out. Whatever they were talking about seemed to be a sensitive subject for the thief.

The duos musing were cut short as Emerald opened the door to her room. "C-cinder! What are you doing here?"

Deciding to play it cool Cinder simply told her what she had said to Mercury before leaving the girl alone with Mercury.

She hadn't even made halfway down the hall when she heard Mercury say something he'd soon regret.

"So who's Death?"

 **WHAM!**

That was also the day they'd learned of Emeralds hidden strength.

 **(Flashback End.)**

Cinder and the rest of her faction watched in fascination as a drunk Emerald proceeded to balance a bottle of scotch on her nose only for it and her to fall down earning a laugh from the blonde haired girl.

"Well I see you still can't handle your liquor Em."

"S-shu-shut u-up M-max." Emerald slurred before throwing up on the carpet in the room.

"Oh come on! I just stole that thing kid!" Roman yelled in frustration as Cinder took in the only unknown person in the room…this Max.

She had shoulder length blonde hair and dark amber eyes. She wore a brown jacket that was partially open with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows revealing large jagged scars on both arms, she also had a white tank top underneath the jacket along with jeans and brown shoes. **(Look at cover picture.)**

Oh, and she had giant bird wings.

Just as Cinder finished examining her Emerald noticed her presence, the girl made to say something when Neo shoved another bottle in her mouth. Max laughed at her friends' actions despite Emeralds obvious protests.

"You haven't changed a bit Neo." Max laughed as Neo gave her a thumbs up before collapsing in a chair

A cough got the blondes attention as she turned her gaze towards Cinder.

"Care to explain who you are and how you know them?" Cinder said gesturing over to a now passed out Neo and a green faced Emerald.

"Ah, you must this Cinder Em talked about." Max said a smile plastered on her face as she took a mock bow. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Maximum 'Max' Ride, as for how I know these two well… let's just say we go way back."

Maxs' wings twitched as she said her smile faltering for a moment before returning. The Faunus stretched her wings before they suddenly turned to steel as she flicked them behind sending razor sharp feathers towards a dark corner in the room. A loud clang was heard as Max scowled.

"Damn! And i was sure I had you that time too." Max complained snapping her fingers to emphasize her frustration.

"Maybe next time Max." A voice said as three men came out of the shadows.

The first one, the one who spoke, was wearing battle damaged blue, white and red suit complete with a mask which was hanging behind his neck. He had blonde hair and blue eyes along with a stubble and a scar running horizontally along his nose. On his right hand was a red and white striped shield with a star in the center. **(Basically how he looks in Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes Prisoner Of War.)**

Next to him was another blonde haired man wearing what could only be described as a rag around his face as well as a black body suit with multiple pouches and a green trench coat. **(How he looks In Flashpoint Paradox.)**

It was the final member of the group that Cinder was most wary of. He had dark black hair, orange red eyes, a bone skull mask and a crow perched on his shoulder. **(I can't describe the armor so just look up Darksiders Slayer Armor Concept Art.)**

"I doubt it Steve, Max couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." The one in the mask said earning a glare from the avian Faunus as the group walked over to them.

"One of these days Cole." Max said as Cole scoffed before flicking Neo in the head chuckling as the midget flipped him off.

"Are you well?" The masked man said as he crouched down in front of Emerald, the crow flying onto her head.

"I'm fine Death just give me a-hurk!" Emerald didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she proceeded to throw up a second time.

"What am I to do with you?" Death sighed as he helped the girl to her feet and into a chair.

"Love me?"

Death chuckled at the girls' remark. "I suppose."

"Alright people back to the matter at hand." Steve said gaining everyones attention. "We're on a timetable here and I think we owe an explanation to the people here."

"Yes, I believe you do especially you Emerald." Cinder said an edge in her voice as Emerald looked away from her.

"Mind turning that glare elsewhere lady." Cole said reaching into his coat.

"Remember where you are human." Adam growled grabbing wilts hilt.

"Guys stop!" Emerald yelled shocking the group. "I appreciate it, really I do but I don't need you starting a fight with the White Fang. We kinda need them."

Cole scoffed, crossing his arms. "What, lost your backbone Goliath?" This earned him an elbow from Steve and a glare from Emerald.

"I still have enough to kick your ass Grifter. Nice job on giving my identity away dumbass." Emerald said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Okay everyone calm down." Max said. "Look, we're really here because…well…we kinda need…Em to…uh."

"For gods sake woman, Emerald we need you to shoot Steve." Death said gaining shocked looks from everybody.

Emerald herself nearly fell off her chair she turned to Death so fast the scythe wielder could've sworn she had whiplash.

"WHAT!?" Emerald yelled out in shock. "You expect me to shoot Cap! Why the hell would I do that!?"

"We need a way to get into Beacon, seeing as how _someone_ forgot to hand in our transcripts." The blonde haired boy sent a glare Grifters way as the boy whistled innocently. "Then Death suggested we injure one of us and teleport into the Emerald Forest and hope Ozpin sees us." At this Emerald turned to glare at her apparent lover.

"It was supposed to be a joke." Death said as he tried to defend himself.

"You know your bad at jokes!"

" _Anyway_ , since we can't use any of our weapons as that would rise suspicion we decided to track you down and have you do it." For his part Steve remained unusually calm considering he was talking about himself getting shot by his friend.

Emerald sighed feeling a headache coming on. "First time I see you guys in five years and you ask me this this on the day before her anniversary."

The room went silent. Max put a hand on the red eyed girl shoulder while Grifter and Steve gained a look of pain in their eyes as Death sighed.

"I'm already responsible for one death I won't be responsible for yours."

Death pulled her into a one armed hug. "You didn't kill her…she's not dead yet."

Emerald gave a dark chuckle at this. "Yeah? Well she might as well be." She said as she pushed Death away.

"Look I won't do it but that doesn't mean you can't just use my weapon itself." She then pushed one of her guns into Deaths hands before heaving an unconscious Neo on her shoulders and walking out the room.

Cinder made to follow her but was stopped as a gun was placed to her head.

"Now me and Goliath can get on each other's nerves sometimes." Grifter said. "And by sometimes I mean a hell of a lot. But her and Neo are family, so if you even think of hurting her let's just say you won't like the result."

To help emphasize his threat Maxs' wings turned to steel, Death squeezed the handles of his scythes and Steve put a hand on his shield. Despite this Cinder remained calm and only gave them a smirk as a flame appeared in her hand.

"We'll see." The pyromancer said as she left the room.

A tense silence filled the air.

"So." Max said. "How are we gonna-?"

 **CLICK**

"Damnit Death."

 **(Outside Meeting Room)**

Cinder looked behind her as a loud bang came from the room. She didn't actually think they'd do it, they must have immense amount of trust in each other. She would enjoy breaking that feeble trust down, no one defied or insulted her with threats. Speaking of which defiance. Cinder narrowed her eyes as she approached her subordinate, who had just set Neo up against the wall, and proceeded to backhand her.

"You've been keeping things from me." She growled her eye glowing with fire. "Explain. Now."

Neo surprisingly growled at her taking a threatening step towards Cinder. Only for Emeralds outstretched arm to stop her from attacking her.

"It's okay Neo." Emerald sighed before placing a hand on her head. "Well I guess I should start by asking if anyone has a sponge."

 **(Beacon Academy.)**

Ozpin was facing a dilemma.

Just a few minutes before, Ozpin gave a small sigh of delight as he sipped the last bit of coffee from his mug. He relished the few precious moments when he could finish a good cup of coffee and experience the effects of the tranquil energy in the privacy of his own office. He looked out towards the setting sun, and immediately regretted the decision. The broken moon gave him a painful warning that the day had ended long ago and that Ozpin just drank the equivalent of five cups of strong coffee.

He sighed, knowing that he had to sleep to be functional the next day. Coffee could only keep him going for so long. He learned that the hard way in his first year of teaching.

He sat back in his desk and connected to the CCT, quickly searching up methods to make a contraption that could knock him out. He consulted the instructions of a demolitions company called ACME, but due to the need for anvils that he didn't have at hand, he sighed and disconnected.

Distracted form his original purpose, he switched to the surveillance camera feeds of the Grimm infested areas in Beacon's jurisdiction. Despite the dangers, no one could deny that they were beautiful. Ozpin agreed completely and would often find himself lost in the sights.

Forever Fall was a nice change of pace. After overanalyzing the place for any unpredictable elements to ensure the upmost safety for the first years' initiation test, Emerald Forest had temporarily lost its flare.

In contrast to the lush green landscape, Forever Fall had a warmer feeling to it. The moon broken moon provided more than enough light for Ozpin to admire the bright red and green color that flashed throughout the night. Ozpin frowned, catching his last thought. Green?

He started switching through the cameras, trying to find the object that didn't belong. Green was not a color that belonged in Forever Fall. It was possible that he saw the white of a Grimm mask, but he was almost certain that that wasn't the case. Finally finding the anomaly he was shocked to see a fluctuating green portal in the middle of the forest. He was even more surprised to see four teens come out of it two of them supporting one that was currently bleeding out.

"Glynda!" He wasted no time in activating the intercom that lead to the womans room. "Get to Forever Fall now! I don't care how you do it, we have four people in there and one of them is bleeding out!"

"I'm on my way!" He heard. Ozpin opened his scroll and sent Glynda the coordinates of their location.

Ozpin wanted to pace around the office, but the surveillance feed kept him too occupied. Switching from camera to camera, he made a quick note of the boy's immediate surroundings. When he saw a pack of Beowolfs approach them his heart sank.

The pack approached the group who had finally taken notice of the Grimm. The first one pulled two scythes, while the other reached into her jacket and pulled out a crossbow and the one wearing a red mask pulled out two guns.

Ozpin would remember what would happen next for all his days.

The three charged at the pack, no words were spoken as they engaged their enemies the bird Faunus taking to the air to snipe the Grimm from the air. The scythe user just barreled through the Grimm handling his weapon with a mastery that Ozpin had never seen before. He cut down two Grimm in front of him before combing the two into an even larger scythe and threw into the horde with enough force to generate mild whirlwinds shredding the Grimm to pieces. One wolf pounced at only to get shot down as the one wearing the red mask pushed forward, he ducked under the claw of one Beowolf before sweep kicking it to the ground and headshotting it. He then put away one of his guns before holding his hand out suddenly the Grimm were covered in a red aura immobilizing them, the boy then levitated both his guns as the scythe using came up next to them now carrying two pistols.

Before either of them could get a shot off however, something akin to a tornado blew past them and proceeded to begin ripping the Grimm to shreds, the two boys shared an amused look before they both started firing into the Grimm. When it was over the tornado revealed itself to be the Faunus from earlier as she landed in the middle of the dissolving corpses swaying slightly. Ozpin breath hitched as an Alpha suddenly appeared behind her, the scythe using summoned a large sword and made to throw only to stop as the Alpha was beheaded as a shield came flying through the forest. It was the boy with the bullet wound in his chest, the boy smiled as he collapsed to the ground only for the Faunus to catch him.

The four of them talked for a bit before nodding to each other as they continued their trek towards Beacon through the forest, the scythe user using his sword to cut down the trees in their way which earned spiteful yells from the Faunus accompanying him.

"Very interesting." Ozpin said as he contacted Glynda

"Glynda, you may lower your pace." He said. "The matter has taken care of itself."

A moment of silence came from the combat instructor.

"Is something wrong O?" Ozpin asked.

"No it's nothing sir," he heard. "If it's all right with you I'll keep rushing to get to the coordinates, There might not be much of their bodies left, but I'm sure their family's would appreciate a proper funeral."

Ozpin fumbled with his mug as he realized what his words must have sounded like. "Nonono, I didn't mean that the four had died out there," Ozpin corrected. "It's actually four of our transfer students who didn't make it to the airships on time. They have immense potential, so I gave them an exemption for being late I gave them a hidden passage to use in Forever Fall. It seems I had just forgotten about this and called you in a panic."

"Really Ozpin?" Glynda's reply had a tight sense of irritation, though it could not fully mask her sleepiness. "If they were late they shouldn't have been here in the first place, this is all over again!

"Oh come now, Ruby's situation wasn't as nearly as bad as this." He chuckled as he heard Glynda sigh once more."

"I will be there as soon as possible." The connection cut out as Ozpin continued to observe the four peculiar people trekking through the forest.

He hadn't seen power like that in some time with the red masked boys telekinesis that seemed to rival Glyndas, the Faunus's ability to cut the Grimm down with nothing but her wings and the scythe users ability to summon multiple weapons as well as show masterful skill with them and the injured once determination and durability these four did indeed have vast potential.

They could even be the ones he was searching for. He then took notice of the tattoo on the boy shouler before focusing on the one placed on his chest, it was a symbol of a Raven carrying a saber while sitting on a fist that was half mechanical.

"Very interesting indeed."

* * *

 **And that's it. I'm too lazy to put anything else down for this story except to remind you guys to vote in the poll we sent up. Love, Peace and hair grease you beautigul sons of bitches.**

 **-Ben.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven: There was so much blood!**

 **Kate: There wasn't that much blood Steven stop overreacting.**

 **Jack: Kate I swear to god!**

 **Kate just start the story.**

 **Jack: Goddamnit, I don't own anything used in the story.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends**

Steve groaned as he was brought into the Beacon Infirmary the sound of concerned voices surrounding him as a doctor and a woman with blonde hair stood over him. He winced in pain as his bullet wound began to bleed more even as the doctor began to infuse aura into him, the soldier was regretting going along with his friends idea of getting shot just for a chance get into the academy.

'They better not mess this up.' Steve thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **(Hallways Of Beacon.)**

"That was way easier than it should have been." Max said as she, Grifter and Death walked the halls of Beacon.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting Ozpin to accept us so easily." Death said. "It was as if he'd already decided before we arrived."

Grifter shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly I really don't give a damn how we got in I just want to get some sleep."

Max rolled her eyes at her friends apparent laziness before the three of them arrived at their destination, opening the double doors the trio walked in to see multiple students already in their sleepwear. Ignoring the stares sent their way Max said goodbye to her friends as she headed towards the female side of the room, finding a good spot she past by a girl with a black bow atop her head who looked at her in mild curiosity. The blonde looked right back at her looking her dead in the eye before smirking before flexing her wings and nodding towards her before pressing a finger to her lips, the girls eyes went wide before she smiled and nodded her head in appreciation. Chuckling to herself Max continued to walk across the room before sitting down next to a girl in white nightgown who had white hair and a scar over her right eye.

This would be her first mistake at Beacon.

"And just what are you doing?" The girl asked causing Max to raise an eyebrow.

"Ummm I'm sitting, is that a problem for you Ms…?"

The girl huffed in annoyance." Schnee, Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Oh..ooooohhh.

'Shit.' Max thought as she inwardly cringed. 'Of all the people I had to sit next to it had to be her.'

"Now that you know who I am I suggest you move." Weiss aid. "I don't need someone like you near me, who knows what'd you do."

"Someone like-?! Oh you cannot be serious." Max growled glaring at the girl. "Last time I checked I have the right to sit and sleep wherever I want princess!"

Weiss flinched back in surprise not used to having people say no to her, she was about to retaliate but was cut off when Max brushed her wings against her nose. Yelping in surprise Weis to a step back only to slip on her own luggage drawing laughs from others who had heard the two arguing.

"I don't have time for people like you." Max said imitating Weiss's voice. "If you don't like me because I'm a Faunus that's fine, I couldn't give two fucks about your opinion but don't think you're going to boss me around."

"Why you little-!"

"Whoa, whoa why don't we all calm down…wow it feels weird saying that."

Both girls turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes approach them. She had on an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

"I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to start a fight on the first day here." The blonde said. "So why don't you both relocate."

For a moment Max and Weiss glared at each other before the heiress huffed gathered her things and left the scene leaving the two blondes alone with each other. Max let loose a sigh, that girl wouldn't last five minutes out in the field if she kept up that holier than thou attitude. The winged Faunus had seen people just like her die to the Grimm and their deaths were never pretty, turning around Max was surprised to see a hand stretched out to greet her.

"Sorry about that, the names Yang, Yang Xiao Long.' The now named Yang said a smile on her face.

Max blinked before smiling and taking ther girls outstretched hand. "I'm Maximum Ride but my friends call me Max...you...you can call me Max."

Yang smiled. "Alright Max why don't you come over here so I can introduce you to someone."

With that Yang began dragging Max towards a nervous girl who had black hair with red tips and was wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration.

"Hey sis meet Max! Now you definitely have a friend!"

* * *

"Well at least one of us is having fun." Grifter said as he watched Max interact with the two girls.

"Hn" Death said as he sat and leaned against wall attempting to sleep.

"And like always you are attracting all the ladies."

Opening an eye Death found that his friend wasn't wrong as multiple females were looking at him while blushing and pointing causing the masked man to sigh. It seemed no matter where he went fangirls would always be around him, most men would call that a heaven sent gift but to him it was hell. Sure he got some good cardio in but being confronted by an angry Emerald was _not_ worth it especially when she used her abilities. He shook his head before trying to fall asleep once more when,to his annoyance, Grifter started to speak to him again.

"I mean come on, you are literally a babe magnet! You got an ability i don't know about?" The masked man said as he began to look over his partner,

"I'm trying to go to sleep Cole." Death said quickly reaching up and ripping off the blondes mask revealing his blue eyes and a scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! Dude watch the mask." Cole said attempting to reach for the cloth only for Death to move it out of his reach. "And it's Grifter dammit!"

"It's only Grifter when the masks on." Death said as he continued to move the mask out of Coles reach. "And I don't see a mask on you."

"That's because you're waving it around asshole!"

"Excuse me."

"What!" Cole yelled turning to see a boy and girl behind him.

The boy had with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back as well as a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

Next o him was, at least to Cole, a cute girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She had on a collared black vest that ends at her waist the emblem of a hammer with a lighting bolt on the back,she also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm as well as matching fingerless gloves on each hand and a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

"Hey we saw you guys sitting over here alone and I thought you guys looked lonely you guys don't mind do you? No? Thanks." The redhead said before she was suddenly in Coles face.

"Oooh, cool scar!" She said a large smile on her face.

"Uh, thanks." Cole said blushing slightly.

The boy sighed. "Nora calm down."

The girl gave a mock Salute. "Alright Ren."

"Sorry about that Nora can sometimes be a bit..."

"Loud?" Death said.

"Yeah.."

Silence enveloped the two as Ren stared at the scar like tattoo on Deaths shoulder. 'That symbol, it looks oddly...familiar.'

He was about to question Death when all of a sudden the lights went out covering the cafeteria in darkness, taking this as a signal the boy managed to grab his childhood friend and drag her to her sleeping bag. Whatever questions he had for Death would have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
